The use of ##STR1## AS INSECTICIDES AND NEMATOCIDES IS WELL KNOWN IN THE ART.
On occasion one may wish to apply these materials together in order to get the benefit of both. In those instances, a single product containing both compounds provides economies of packaging and shipping, makes it more convenient to prepare a spray solution and avoids dosage errors.
It is therefore desirable to maximize the amount of active ingredient, methomyl and oxamyl, which can be transported in a single container.